


I Love You

by EmeraldWhiteFox



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe-AU, F/M, Minor Character Death, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWhiteFox/pseuds/EmeraldWhiteFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve visits his love and mourns for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I wrote this back in February for Valentine's day, but I never really got around to typing it up or posting it... Please tell me what you think! <3

Snow was peppered across the grass some in big batches; some covering the sidewalks. The snow was pressed down as a man walked through, the imprint left behind.

He pushed passed a black gate curled in patterns. Metal squeaked against metal as it let him pass.

The sight that met him was of hundreds of headstones of various sizes and shapes. There was a large statue of an angel with her arms outstretched in welcome. Underneath her was a plaque with a verse of something, but he didn’t spare a glance. The blonde haired man walked passed slowly. He pulled his scarf closer around his neck and hunched his shoulders inwards trying to save some of his body heat.

He walked up to one of headstones towards the back of the yard. He stood for a few minutes just staring at the name:  
Margaret “Peggy” Carter  
1919 - 2014

He pulled a pale hand out of his pocket. With a feather like touch he slowly traced the lines and curves of her name. 

Blue eyes tried to lock up the emotion that wanted so badly to be free. He couldn’t do it… It wasn’t fair…

He sank to his knees in a huff. He pressed his forehead flush on the tombstone and let a quiet dry sob escape his sore throat.

This woman had won his heart 71 years ago. It was like yesterday for him, because he had basically been in some kind of hibernation. But… for her it had been 71 years.  
Those decades wore away at her. She aged and went on with her life. She let it run its course.  
When Steve had come back, raised from his icy prison, the only thought on his mind was of her and so… he set out to find his love.  
It was painful, exciting, and joyous to meet her again. She had cried and asked if it was her time to go…  
‘She thought I was coming for her…’  
And he felt the disappointment radiating off of her when he had explained everything.

… 

The wind started to pick up and he noticed the street lamps had turned on sometime during his thought process. The avengers, his friends, would be worried if he doesn’t return soon.

He reached numb figures down in front of the tombstone and pulled up the cold dirt until there was a several inch deep hole. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

“I know that I am a little late with this, but… from the moment I met you I knew that I had to keep you close; you were kind to me and didn’t look down on me for being who I was…,” he laughed at his next sentence, “ you were the most badass woman I’ve ever met.” 

He sniffed and tried to keep the lump in the back of his throat from blocking his speech.

“I love you so much and I wanted to ask... if you would be my wife?”

The emotions broke free and soft tears flowed gently down his pale face.

He took the box and opened it. Inside sat a gold band with detailed flower engravings; a pearl white color bordered the ring on both sides.

He stared at it for a few moments before closing the box and setting it in the hole. He pushed the dirt back over top of it and smoothed it out with shaky hands. Steve gave a lingering kiss to the headstone before standing up.

“I’ll be waiting for your answer…” he whispered and walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The grass around Peggy Carter’s gravesite was unnaturally the greenest grass that the caretaker had ever seen on a cold February morning.


End file.
